Prep
| country = United States | language = English | num_episodes = | producer = Dorothy McKim | editor = | cinematography = | runtime = 22 minutes | company = Walt Disney Animation Studios Walt Disney Pictures | distributor = Disney–ABC Domestic Television | budget = | network = ABC | first_aired = December 5, 2011 | last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | website = }} Prep & Landing: Naughty vs. Nice is a 2011 computer animated 3-D television special, produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios, and directed by Kevin Deters and Stevie Wermers-Skelton. It aired on December 5, 2011, on the ABC TV channel. The special is the second and final half-hour Christmas special, and the fourth and final short film in the Prep & Landing series, after Prep & Landing, Tiny's BIG Adventure, and Operation: Secret Santa. Plot The beginning of the special introduces the Coal Elf Brigade, a special unit of Christmas elves that is responsible for delivering lumps of coal to naughty children. While seeming cruel to some, the brigade adds small, encouraging notes to the lumps such as "Try Harder next year," in an attempt to steer the children back to the nice list. With the Big 2-5 fast approaching, Wayne and Lanny must race to recover classified North Pole technology that has fallen into the hands of a hacker identified only as "jinglesmell1337." Desperate to prevent Christmas from descending into chaos, Wayne seeks out (at the insistence of Magee) the foremost Naughty Kid expert to aid in the mission, a bombastic member of the Coal Elf Brigade who also happens to be his estranged younger (but larger) brother, Noel. Reluctant to take the extroverted Noel along with him, Wayne relents, and Noel joins the Prep & Landing team on the mission. During the trip, Noel and Wayne reminisce about their childhood, when they worked together far better than they do now. As the trio arrives at the hacker's house, Wayne sets off a booby trap, imperiling the entire team; Noel manages to defend himself, Wayne takes a particular beating from the trap's various mechanisms, and Lanny makes it into the hacker's room, only to accidentally "sparkle" himself and end up taken captive. The hacker then reveals herself to be Grace Goodwin, whose sole mission is to get herself off the naughty list, believing that she had been set up by her toddler brother, who had destroyed her favorite toy and ruined her chances to ask Santa for a new one by his crying. After a somewhat intoxicated Lanny suggests using the "magic word" to get the password for the device that will get her off the list, she does just that: using the word "please" as the password, since genuinely naughty kids never say "please." At first, she appears successful in changing her status from naughty to nice, but the device malfunctions, threatening to place the entire planet on the naughty list unless she and the team can pull off a risky operation to fix the problem. Meanwhile, Wayne is particularly bitter at being "shown up" by his younger brother, prompting a fight in the street in front of Grace's house in which Wayne wishes he never had a brother. Shocked at his statement, Noel (who always idolized Wayne growing up) asks Wayne to say he didn't mean it, then throws what he had intended to give Wayne as a Christmas present at him. The gift—a toy sled that Wayne had wanted as a boy but was never able to get—prompts Wayne to reconcile with Noel and carry out the mission. Grace, watching the whole argument as it unfolds, learns a powerful lesson and a newfound appreciation for her younger brother. The next morning, the scene at the Goodwin house shows Grace's toddler brother giving her her new Christmas present, a replacement toy for the one he had destroyed a year prior. Meanwhile, back at the North Pole, Wayne and Noel both win the title of "Elves of the Year" for their efforts and cooperation (although the headline of the local paper misprints Wayne's name as "Dwayne"). Cast * Dave Foley as Wayne * Derek Richardson as Lanny * Sarah Chalke as Magee * Rob Riggle as Noel * Chris Parnell as Mr. Thistleton * W. Morgan Sheppard as 'The Big Guy' Santa Claus * Emily Alyn Lind as Grace Goodwin * Hayes MacArthur as Thrasher * Phil LaMarr as Crumbles * Christopher Harrison as Gene the Salesman * Grace Potter as Carol * Kevin Deters as Hop With Me Bunny Release The special was released on DVD and Blu-ray of Prep & Landing: Totally Tinsel Collection on November 6, 2012, together with Prep & Landing, Operation: Secret Santa, and Tiny's BIG Adventure. The 3D version of the special is being screened at the Muppet*Vision 3D theatre at Disney California Adventure in Anaheim, CA. Awards On December 5, 2011, on the day of its first broadcast, Prep & Landing: Naughty vs. Nice was nominated for eleven Annie Awards in seven categories by the International Animated Film Association, ASIFA-Hollywood. It won four awards, one for character animation, character design, music and storyboarding. References External links * * Category:2011 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:American Christmas films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2011 computer-animated films Category:2011 television films Category:Christmas television specials Category:Computer-animated films Category:Disney animated short films, 2010s